Your Models Or Your Man?
by secret.dreams.3
Summary: I've written a story about models before but i deleted because i wanted to just write a story that only includes Naruto characters! . I'm sorry i suck at summaries but plz read and enjoy! . oh yeah, there will be a lot of pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! If you remember a simliar story about Models, yes it's the same one only this time i want only Naruto characters! . ahaha, well, i'm sorry if it suck because i'm not that great of a writer! T.T

**DISCLAIMER! - I DON'T OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

Your Models or Your Man? 

Sign up List:

1) Haruno Sakura

2) Yamanaka Ino

3) Hyuuga Hinata

4) Temari

5) Tenten

6) Kin Tsuchi

7) Karen

8) Hyuuga Hinabi

9) Kyuubi

10) Inuzuka Hana

Judges:

Tsunada & Shizune are the main judges

Itachi Sasuke – Model

Hyuuga Neji – Model

Uzumaki Naruto – Photographer

Rock Lee – Host

Nara Shikamaru – Host

Inuzuka Kiba – Host

Other Judges:

Kankuro – Earlier Host/Make- up Artist

Aburame Shino – Earlier Host

Akimichi Chouji – Earlier Host

Maito Gai Sensei – Runway Trainer

Mitarashi Anko – Model

Kurenai – Model/Hair stylist

Gaara – Photographer

Konohamaru –

Hatake Kakashi –

Iruka –

Sarutobi Asuma – Hair stylist

Jaraiya – Driver/Note sender

Important Guests:

Zabuza – Haku's Manager

Haku – FAMOUS Model

* * *

yeah, these are all the characters! .

NOTE - there will be some behind the sences -- spelled that wrong my badd T.T lol D


	2. New Hosts

Here's the first chapter! Oh yeah, i don't really know how a few of the characters look like so i probably won't be discribing them! . i haven't watched Naruto since forever!

**DISCLAIMER! - I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! . **

* * *

--- Chapter One: New Hosts ---

-Tsunada Note:

As you girls may have known, now is the real part of the competition. There will be new hosts, more challenging trails, and more importantly, a new you. There were 43 of you, to 21, now only 10 are left; I wish you the best of luck. As I've just mentioned, there will be new hosts. They will be introducing their selves shortly, as of your earlier hosts, Kankuro, Shino, and Chouj, they will not be with you girls for awhile. Get ready by 12:01.

-Tsunada (& Shizune)

"New hosts?" Tenten, one of the older girls from the group repeated, "But I already liked them," she stops and sigh, "Just when I started to get use to things," she complained. She has straight brown hair that is always put into a bun when she's not taking pictures.

"Who cares, they weren't even hot," Temari, another girl with blond hair said flatly.

"True, I hope our new hosts are taller, good looking, and they especially better got a fine body," said Ino, another girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, like that fat guy who's always eating chips. What was his name again?" asked Hinabi, a girl with long purple hair and the youngest from the group. She's probably the only girl from the group wearing a ligh shaded purple capris and not a short like everyone else.

"His name is Chouji," Ino corrected her as she sat on the table crossing her legs, pulling her yellow shorts a little.

"Right, whatever, and that one guy was always, always quiet. He never even talked!"

"And his name is Shino," this time Hinata corrected Hinabi. Hinata on the other hand had light purple hair with white pale skin that look so freshly untouched since birth.

"Okay, whatever," Hinabi said exasperated, "And there was also this other guy with make-up," before Hinabi had the chance to finish her sentence Temari cut in.

"His name is Kankuro, and that's not make-up, it's just some weird markings/drawings." Temari answered as she took a sip from her coconut drink.

"Great, do I care?"

"No, and neither do I," said Karen. "So don't worry about it."

"Why did they say at 12:01? Shouldn't it be 12:00?" Sakura asked changing the subject as she handed Ino the note. Sakura had short pink hair and emerald, green eyes. Her pink hair really matched her pink shorts. Looking over Ino's shoulder Hinata volunteered a suggestion.

"Maybe, they're going to be one minute late?"

"Who cares?! They're still going to be here sometime soon right?" Kin asked as she put her hands behind her head. Kin is probably the only one beside Karen, who have long, dark hair and beautiful round eyes.

"Or are they going to be late?" asked Kyuubi, another blondie with deeper blue eyes than Ino.

"Maybe it's a typo," concluded Hana, "never know." Hana is probably the oldest one from the group with slightly more curves than everyone.

"True," everyone agreed.

---

Everyone was silent.

"Now what?" asked Hinabi bored to death, although it's only been 2 minutes.

"What do you mean, 'now what'?!" Ino asked, "It's time to have some fun!" Ino threw a pillow at Sakura then she quickly got off the table and ran down the hall for some protection.

"Ino! You pig!" Sakura shriek as she ran after Ino with a pillow in one hand and a smaller pillow in the other, "come back here!"

Laughing, everyone followed their lead throwing pillows at each other.

11:01

Getting slightly tired, Sakura grabbed some water and threw it at Ino. It also got on Karen's white tee-shirt.

12:00

Forgetting about the time, no one stopped running around in their shorts.

12:01

DING DONG

* * *

xD I'm soooooo sorry if the beginning suck and there's too many characters! . ahaha, well, i'll be updating new chapters soon! I'm sorry if it's really really short!


End file.
